Kryzys! czyli jak ugryźć milion galeonów
by Dimrilla
Summary: Po wojnie z Voldemortem zamek Hogwart jest częściowo zrujnowany i wymaga odbudowy. Niestety, budżet szkoły świeci pustkami. Dyrektor Minerwa McGonagall ma rok na zdobycie potrzebnych funduszy na odbudowę. Pozostali nauczyciele dzielnie ją wspierają.


_Tekst powstał w grudniu 2008 na potrzeby Klubu Pojedynków im. Gilderoya Lockharta na Forum Literackim Mirriel._

Harry Potter należy do Joanny Rowling. Opowiadanie powstało w celach niekomercyjnych, a jedynie ku uciesze fanów Pottera i ekipy.

**Kryzys! czyli jak ugryźć milion galeonów**

_Dedykowane autorom i redakcji "Najwyższego Czasu". _

_18 kwietnia 2000, Hogwart._

Minerwa McGonagall podniosła zmęczony wzrok znad zeszytu w ciemnozielonej okładce, pokrytego starannymi rządkami cyferek, i wyjrzała przez okno. Mimo że formalnie wiosna zaczęła się blisko miesiąc temu, w Szkocji dopiero teraz widać było pierwsze jej oznaki. Spojrzenie surowej profesor transmutacji, obecnie również dyrektorki Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie, przesunęło się po okolicznych górach, wciąż pokrytych grubą warstwą białego puchu, i schodzących ku jezioru błoniach. Zalegający na nich śnieg był mokry i brudny, a gdzieniegdzie prześwitywały spod niego spłachetki gołej ziemi, ziejące czernią niczym... _dziura w hogwarckim budżecie._  
>McGonagall zacisnęła surowo usta, ponownie skupiając się na zawartości zeszytu. Jeszcze raz zsumowała liczby w kolumnach po lewej i po prawej stronie – suma liczb z prawej kolumny, oznaczająca bieżące i przyszłe wydatki, w dalszym ciągu uparcie przewyższała tę z lewej – posiadane środki finansowe i przewidywane przychody – i to o, bagatelka, niemal milion galeonów.<br>Minerwa westchnęła z irytacją, ale po chwili wyprostowała się stanowczo. Jako dyrektorka Hogwartu miała obowiązek zadbania o finansową kondycję szkoły. I wypełni ten obowiązek.

**xxx**

Wszelkim kłopotom winien był, jak zwykle, Voldemort. W wyniku ataku jego śmierciożerców na Hogwart, przed blisko dwoma laty, starożytny zamek uległ znacznym uszkodzeniom. Zawaliły się dwie z pośród czterech wież, północna i astronomiczna, oraz część murów od piątego piętra wzwyż. Do tego doszły liczne drobniejsze zniszczenia wewnątrz zamku i na terenach przyległych. Mimo korzystania z pomocy magii odbudowa była bardzo kosztowna. Na domiar złego przez cały czas kręcił się w pobliżu konserwator magicznych zabytków, czuwając, by wszystko, nawet najdrobniejsze detale, zostało odtworzone dokładnie takie samo, jak przed bitwą. Minerwa raz po raz przeklinała w duchu to upierdliwego biurokratę, któremu w dodatku trzeba było zapewnić wikt i opierunek, to tego z założycieli (miała nadzieję, że nie był to Gryffindor), który wpadł na pomysł, by ozdobić zwieńczenia wszystkich czterech wież fantazyjnymi kamiennymi gargulcami, a wyloty rynien równie wymyślnymi rzygaczami. (Część z nich była, niestety, w kształcie gryfów.)  
>Na chwilę obecną większość prac była już prawie skończona, do odbudowy pozostawała w zasadzie tylko wieża północna, nie figurująca na liście priorytetów Minerwy McGonagall z tego powodu, że mieściła się w niej klasa wróżbiarstwa, dla której to dziedziny magii surowa czarownica nie miała za grosz poważania. Niemniej jednak odbudowę należało doprowadzić do końca, a poza tym perspektywa mieszkania ściana w ścianę z Sybillą Trelawney przez kolejny rok niezbyt się dyrektorce uśmiechała. Szkopuł w tym, że skarbiec szkoły świecił pustkami, a za samo „dziękuję" nikt nieszczęsnej wieży nie postawi.<p>

Zwyczajne koszty funkcjonowania szkoły też się nie zmniejszyły – wręcz przeciwnie. W pierwszym roku po wojnie, kiedy to część uczniów powtarzała stracony rok szkolny, koniecznym stało się zaadaptowanie części nieużywanych pomieszczeń na dormitoria i dodatkowe sale lekcyjne. W roku obecnym dwoje nauczycieli, profesor Slughorn i profesor Sprout, szykowali się do przejścia na emeryturę i w związku z tym przyuczali, w ramach praktyk zawodowych, swoich następców, a to oznaczało dwa dodatkowe nazwiska na liście płac. Mówiąc krótko – w ciągu ostatnich dwóch lat wydatki urosły do rozmiarów sekwoi olbrzymiej, czego nie dało się powiedzieć o dochodach. Pół biedy, gdyby utrzymywały się na jednakowym poziomie, ale nie – i trudno się było temu dziwić. Oprócz płaconego przez uczniów czesnego (którego podniesienie w chwili obecnej nie wchodziło w grę, gdyż wiele czarodziejskich rodzin, borykających się z własnymi kłopotami finansowymi, po prostu przestałoby posyłać dzieci do szkoły), Hogwart finansowany był w dużej mierze z grantów, wpłacanych przez zamożne stare rody czarodziejskie, które traktowały to, podobnie jak dofinansowywanie Szpitala Św. Munga, jako coś w rodzaju „szlacheckiego zobowiązania". Tak się jednak złożyło, że wielu członków tychże rodów trafiło po wojnie do Azkabanu, co w sposób oczywisty nie zachęciło ich do dalszej hojności wobec swojej byłej _Alma Mater_. Ci, którzy więzienia uniknęli, przykładowo Malfoyowie (zdolność Lucjusza Malfoya do spadania na cztery łapy nie przestawała Minerwy zdumiewać), została zmuszona do zapłacenia wysokich kar pieniężnych, które, teoretycznie, miały posłużyć odbudowie czarodziejskiego świata, ale z których Hogwart, po przejściu pieniędzy przez machinę ministerialnej biurokracji, otrzymał ledwie ochłapy. Minerwa musiała z bólem serca przyznać, że dla szkoły lepiej byłoby, gdyby Malfoy, zamiast płacić dwieście pięćdziesiąt tysięcy galeonów grzywny, z których Hogwart otrzymał dziesięć tysięcy, w ogóle nie został ukarany finansowo i normalnie wpłacił pięćdziesiąt tysięcy galeonów na rzecz szkoły.

Jednak było jak było i McGonagall musiała pilnie pozyskać prawie milion galeonów. A właściwie milion – po co się rozdrabniać? Zresztą musiała brać pod uwagę wahania cen, klęski żywiołowe itp. No i ogólnie dobrze byłoby mieć jakieś „zaskórniaki" w zapasie. A gdyby po zakończeniu odbudowy i opłaceniu bieżących wydatków pozostały jakieś wolne środki, zawsze można by kupić za nie na przykład...  
>- Cytrynowe dropsy...<br>McGonagall, która myślała raczej o nowych pomocach naukowych, książkach lub wyposażeniu do pracowni eliksirów, aż podskoczyła, po czym wbiła wzrok w siwobrodego czarodzieja w okularach połówkach, który drzemał sobie beztrosko w ramach portretu, co jakiś czas oblizując wargi.  
>- Tobie to dobrze, Albusie – westchnęła cicho. - Nie przeczę, że nie było ci w życiu łatwo, ale nigdy nie dowiedziałeś się, jak to jest być dyrektorem szkoły, która ma kłopoty finansowe. Cóż, <em>słodkich<em> snów...

**xxx**

Trudne czasy wymagają stanowczych działań. Jednak działania te muszą być racjonalne i poparte rzetelną wiedzą. Tak przynajmniej uważała Minerwa McGonagall, dlatego też, zanim zdecydowała się na zwołanie specjalnego zebrania kadry pedagogicznej w celu przedyskutowania sposobów walki z kryzysem, udała się do biblioteki, by zapoznać się z odpowiednią literaturą fachową.

- Finanse... pieniądze... kryzys... dochody... złoto... - mruczała z irytacją, przeczesując biblioteczne półki. Jak dotąd natrafiła na traktat historyczny _Kryzys blocksberski i jego kosekwencje dla współpracy czarodziejów europejskich w wiekach XIV i XV_, rozprawkę _Złoto leprokonusów – transmutacja czy iluzja?_ i siedemnastowieczną komedię w trzech aktach _Pieniądze szczęścia nie dają, czyli perypetye ucieszne maga rozrzutnego Gotfryda Verschwandera i wyedźmy skąpej Perpetuy Knapp_. Krótko mówiąc – nic, co mogłoby się przydać.  
>Wyglądało na to, że oprócz ksiąg rachunkowych szkoły z poprzednich lat, w Hogwarcie po prostu brakuje dzieł z dziedziny ekonomii! No cóż, póki co nawet nie było za co uzupełnić braków w księgozbiorze...<p>

W końcu, kiedy Minerwa już, już miała się poddać, zauważyła wciśniętą pomiędzy grube tomiszcza rachunków cieniutką książeczkę w podejrzanie różowej okładce. Kolor był zdecydowanie odpychający, ale dla świętego spokoju McGonagall wyciągnęła owo dzieło z półki w celu dokonania bliższych oględzin. Tytuł, wytłoczony dużymi, okrągłymi literami, głosił: _Finanse domowe_, a podtytuł: _O czym każda oszczędna pani domu pamiętać powinna_. Autorką dzieła była niejaka Pecunia Dough. McGonagall przypomniała sobie niejasno, że jej świętej pamięci babka często cytowała powiedzonka jakiejś Pecunii, na ogół wtedy, kiedy dziadek wracał do domu po spotkaniu z przyjaciółmi w pubie, więc z pewnym zaciekawieniem zerknęła do środka.

„ _... Dobra gospodyni tak dom swój musi prowadzić, by nikt głodny nie chodził, a obejście, choćby i ubogie, chędogie było. Nie od dziś wiadomo, że przy gospodyni gnuśnej i samomieszające kociołki i zaklęcia czyszczące na nic się zdadzą..."_

_W mojej sytuacji przydałoby sie raczej zaklęcie odbudowujące. I kociołek do mieszania zaprawy murarskiej._– pomyślała McGonagall kwaśno. Przerzuciła kilka kartek.

„ _... Mąż rozrzutny utrapieniem jest wielkim, gdyż miast przynosić złoto do domu i składać je w gospodarne ręce swej małżonki, przepuszcza je beż pożytku nijakiego w pubie albo też zakładając się nierozumnie na wyścigach myotlarskich ..." _

_Na wyścigi dziadek też często chodził_– skonstatowała McGonagall, znowu przeskakując o kilka stron naprzód.

„ _... Knut do knuta i będzie na koguta ... Kto rozumu nie ma, pieniędzy też mieć nie będzie... Nie pożyczaj u Gringotta, bo zostaniesz wnet w galotach... "_

_Trudno się nie zgodzić, ale to też wiele nam nie pomoże. Ale cóż, nic lepszego chyba nie znajdę._ – Czarownica zatrzasnęła różową książeczkę i wymaszerowała z biblioteki.  
>Czas na naradę.<p>

_19 kwietnia 2000, Hogwart._

- Wiesz, że cały czas robię co mogę, Minerwo - tubalny głos profesora Slughorna zadudnił w całym pomieszczeniu – ale kryzys powojenny dotknął cały czarodziejski świat i ciężko namówić kogoś do hojniejszego sponsorowania szkoły.  
>- Może powinniśmy zwrócić się o pomoc do Ministerstwa – zasugerowała ostrożnie profesor Sprout. Na czas narady pozbyła się powalanych ziemią szat, ale cały czas dyskretnie wydłubywała ziemię zza paznokci. - W końcu to personel i uczniowie Hogwartu przyczynili się do zwycięstwa nad Sami-Wiecie-Kim...<br>- Nad Voldemortem – przerwała surowo McGonagall. Jedną z rzeczy, których w końcu nauczyła się od swojego poprzednika było to, by zawsze nazywać rzeczy po imieniu – niezależnie od tego, czy chodziło o złego czarnoksiężnika pozbawionego nosa, czy o dziurę budżetową.  
>- ... No... tak – przyznała zmieszana profesor Sprout – ale przecież Sami Wiecie, że to o niego mi chodziło... W każdym razie – ciagnęła – Ministerstwo jest nam coś winne.<br>- Właśnie, właśnie – zawtórował jej bas Slughorna. - Minister Shacklebolt na pewno odniesie się przychylnie do naszej prośby, w końcu sam był w Zakonie Feniksa i walczył w bitwie o Hogwart. Mogę z nim pomówić – zaofiarował.  
>- Nie, Horacy. - Surowy głos McGonagall sprawił, że zażywny mistrz eliksirów aż drgnął, a wraz z nim zadrgały jego obfite wąsy. - Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na to, żeby uzależniać Hogwart od Ministerstwa. Już widzieliśmy do czego to prowadzi. Nie, nie wątpię w dobre intencje Kingsleya – dodała szybko, uprzedzając falę protestów kolegów i koleżanek – ale nie wiemy, kto przyjdzie po nim i czy nie zechce wykorzystać faktu, że szkoła ma wobec Ministerstwa jakieś zobowiązania. To jest prywatna placówka pedagogiczna i musimy poradzić sobie bez pomocy władz. - Przerwała, by zaczerpnąć powietrza, a potem wróciła do postawionego problemu:<br>- Jakie zatem macie propozycje? Arturze? - dodała, widząc jak Artur Weasley, bardzo tymczasowo zaangażowany w charakterze wykładowcy mugoloznawstwa, kręci się niespokojnie.  
>Pan Weasley rozejrzał się niepewnie.<br>- Ehmm, ja tylko pomyślałem, że może powinniśmy spróbować jakichś mugolskich sposobów. To naprawdę fascynująca sprawa, mugolska gospodarka. Mnóstwo banków, innych instytucji finansowych, giełda, pieniądze papierowe i witruwialne – ciągnął rozmarzonym tonem. – Ale to w sumie trochę dziwne, bo...  
>- No dobrze, Arturze – McGonagall przerwała mu lekko zniecierpliwionym tonem – ale jak to może pomóc NAM?<br>- Już mówię. - Głos pana Weasleya przybrał z powrotem normalne brzmienie. - Mugole potrafią jakoś sterować swoją gospodarką, tak że kiedy mają kryzys, to robią różne takie, no... sprytne rzeczy i kryzys się za jakiś czas kończy.  
><em>Kryzys zwykle <em>kiedyś _się kończy_ – pomyślała McGonagall sceptycznie, ale słuchała dalej.  
>- Na przykład jeden taki mugol, Keynes*, wymyślił, że kiedy jest kryzys, trzeba zwiększyć wydatki, nawet się zadłużyć...<br>Brwi Minerwy McGonagall zbiegły się u nasady nosa.  
>- Po co?<br>- Żeby pobudzić podpyt – wyjaśnił pan Weasley z bardzo ważna miną.  
>- Co takiego?<br>- Podpyt. No, żeby ludzie więcej kupowali, bo jak jest kryzys to kupują mniej, bo nie mają za co...  
><em>Logiczne.<em>  
>- ...A tak mają znów więcej pieniędzy, więc dalej mają za co kupować i nie boją się pytać, ile co kosztuje, i tak dalej.<br>- Niby skąd więcej pieniędzy? Przecież nie wyczarują sobie złota ot tak, z powietrza! Po pierwsze to mugole, a po drugie złoto jest jednym z wyjątków od ogólnego prawa Gampa!  
>- No, ale to są te pieniądze witruwialne i eee... finduncjarne. W każdym razie według Keynesa deficyt w trakcie kryzysu nie jest szkodliwy, a nawet może być korzystny.<br>- Wybacz Arturze, ale to największy bezsens, jaki w życiu słyszałam! Jeśli deficyt jest korzystny, to o czym my tu jeszcze dyskutujemy? Bawmy się i tańczmy! Wieża północna sama się odbuduje. Kiedy nie masz pieniędzy – wydawaj więcej! Też coś! (_Nawet Pecunia Dough pisze mądrzejsze rzeczy._) Przecież jeśli się zadłużymy, będziemy musieli to spłacić. Z czego, ja się pytam? A jeśli się nam nie uda? Jestem pewna, że gobliny z dziką radością przejęłyby Hogwart, w końcu mamy tu sporo rzeczy, które uważają za swoją własność. Z dwojga złego lepiej już prosić o pomoc Ministerstwo. A ty, Arturze, nie powinieneś słuchać tego, co ci mówi każdy napotkany mugol. Ten Keynes to pewnie był jakiś menel.  
>- Eee... Chyba nie, niezupełnie. To znaczy, on już nie żyje, ale na jego teoriach ekonomicznych opiera się podobno większość mugolskich rządów.<br>- Tym gorzej dla nich – ucięła kategorycznie Minerwa.

Artur Weasley, zawstydzony, wbił wzrok w podłogę. Nieoczekiwanie w sukurs przyszedł mu profesor Flitwick:  
>- Ja słyszałem za to coś o mugolskiej kreatywnej księgowości. Że dzięki temu różne firmy wyplątują się z kłopotów i przynoszą większe zyski. Może to by coś dało?<br>- Kreatywna księgowość? To takie książki, gdzie się coś wymyśla, kreuje? - podchwyciła entuzjastycznie pani Pomfrey, szkolna pielęgniarka. - Coś jak beletrystyka?  
>- Nie sądzę, Poppy – stwierdziła sucho McGonagall. - Irmo – zwróciła się do bibliotekarki, pani Pince – słyszałaś coś o tej „kreatywnej księgowości"?<br>Bibliotekarka potrząsnęła przecząco głową.  
>- Nie, ale to nasunęło mi pewien pomysł. Moglibyśmy napisać książkę historyczną o ostatniej wojnie i...<br>- Irmo, o ostatniej wojnie powstał już chyba z tuzin książek, wliczając w to dzienniki Hermiony Granger oraz ostatniego szmatławca Rity Skeeter. Żeby taka książka została bestsellerem, musiałby ją napisać sam Harry Potter.  
>- Nie, nie, źle mnie zrozumieliście. To byłaby książka dla mugoli.<p>

- Oni to zdaje się nazywają „literaturą fantasy". To takie jakby baśnie dla dorosłych. Więc napisalibyśmy książkę, której głównym bohaterem byłby Harry Potter, walczący z Lordem Voldemortem i jego śmierciożercami. Badania gustów czytelniczych pokazują, że powieści oparte na motywie walki dobra ze złem cieszą się największą popularnością. Zresztą – kontynuowała, najwyraźniej zapaliwszy się do własnego pomysłu – moglibyśmy zacząć od dzieciństwa Harry'ego, od tego jak wychowywali go okrutni mugole, którzy poniżali go i okłamywali, zatajając przed nim to, że jest czarodziejem. Potem opisalibyśmy jego kolejne przygody, to jak stawał się bohaterem. To byłby kolejny mocny punkt opowieści. Zgodnie z tym co pisał Władymir Propp z Rosyjskiej Akademii Magoliteratury, Wybraniec zawsze ma trudniejszy start niż jego rówieśnicy. - Widząc, że pozostali nauczyciele patrzą na nią dziwnie, pani Pince dodała szybko:  
>- Jestem pewna, że Harry Potter by się na to zgodził. Zawsze był bardzo przywiązany do Hogwartu. Chociaż książek z biblioteki nie szanował – dorzuciła po chwili. - Pierwszy tom mógłby się nazywać <em>Harry Potter i szkoła magii<em> albo...  
>- Irmo – przerwała jej McGonagall – nie zapominaj o zasadach tajności. Nie możemy sprzedawać mugolom książek, które ujawniałyby istnienie naszego świata...<br>- Ale oni by w to nie uwierzyli, dla nich to byłaby tylko bajka!  
>- ... poza tym – kontynuowała dyrektorka – kto by coś takiego kupił? Nie wydaje mi się, że książka, która dla mugoli byłaby tylko bajką dla dzieci, cieszyłaby się jakąś szczególnie dużą popularnością. Nie, ryzyko, związane z ujawnieniem się, jest niewspółmiernie wysokie wobec możliwych zysków.<br>- A do tego – wtrącił Artur Weasley, który już odzyskał rezon i nie mógł odmówić sobie przyjemności pochwalenia się znajomością mugolskiego świata – w ostatnich czasach szlachetna sztuka czytania zanika wśród mugoli, a zwłaszcza wśród dzieci. Wszyscy tylko gapią się w kompotery.  
>- Wróżą z kompotu? - Sybilla Trelawney, do tej pory zajęta studiowaniem i interpretacją układu sęków w blacie stołu, nagle okazała zainteresowanie toczącą się dyskusją.<p>

McGonagall poczuła, że opadają jej ręce. Spojrzała z niemym błaganiem w oczach w stronę najmłodszych członków hogwarckiego ciała pedagogicznego, Neville'a Longbottoma i Erniego Macmillana. Neville odwzajemnił się równie bezradnym spojrzeniem, natomiast Ernie odchrząknął i zaczął nieco przemądrzałym tonem:  
>- Myślę, że w obecnej sytuacji musimy zacisnąć pasa i postarać się zredukować koszty tam, gdzie się da i poszukać dodatkowych źródeł zarobku.<br>- Moglibyśmy przeznaczyć jedną z cieplarni na hodowlę magicznych roślin na sprzedaż. - Ożywił się Neville. Poszukał wzrokiem zgody profesor Sprout i kontynuował:  
>- Mamy tu warunki i kompetentne osoby do prowadzenia hodowli rzadkich roślin do eliksirów i tym podobnych. A Ernie i profesor Slughorn mogliby sporządzać z nich różne skomplikowane eliksiry i sprzedawać je, na przykład szpitalowi Świętego Munga.<br>- Bardzo dobry pomysł, Neville, pod warunkiem, że ty i Ernie dacie sobie z tym radę sami, i że nie ucierpią na tym zajęcia z uczniami. Przypominam wam, że od przyszłego roku profesor Sprout i profesor Slughorn przechodzą na emeryturę. Dacie radę?  
>- Damy radę! - odpowiedzieli dziarsko młodzi czarodzieje.<br>- Co do cięcia kosztów – Ernie podjął swój poprzedni wątek – trzeba szukać nawet drobnych oszczędności. Na przykład jedzenie...  
>- Przecież nie będziemy głodzić uczniów! - oburzył się Hagrid.<br>- Oczywiście, że nie, ale trzeba zracjonalizować sposób żywienia. Po każdym posiłku pozostaje mnóstwo niedojedzonych potraw, to marnotrawstwo! - Oszczędna szkocka dusza Erniego na samą myśl aż skręciła się z oburzenia, a wraz z nią, niejako synchronicznie, skręciła się równie szkocka i równie oszczędna dusza McGonagall. Potem obie dusze popatrzyły na siebie i pokiwały głowami. Sojusz został zawarty. - Do tego można nieco zmienić menu – ciągnął Ernie, nagle zupełnie pewny całkowitego poparcia dyrektorki. - Mniej tłuszczu i słodyczy, więcej jarzyn – będzie i zdrowiej, i oszczędniej.  
>- Ale jakieś desery chyba zostaną? - zaniepokoił się Slughorn i szybko sięgnął do podręcznej puszeczki z kandyzowanymi ananasami.<br>- Naturalnie, tylko trochę mniej. Poza tym mniej ciastek, a więcej owoców.  
><em>Ananasy to owoce.<em>– Uspokojony Slughorn umościł się wygodniej na krześle.

- Niektórzy w ogóle nie potrzebują jeść. - Rozległ się ponury głos, należący do nauczyciela historii magii, profesora Binnsa. Wszyscy aż podskoczyli. Prawie zapomnieli o obecności profesora, którego ektoplazmatyczna postać przez większą część narady kiwała się sennie, wisząc dziesięć centymetrów nad krzesłem. Pozostali nauczyciele byli przekonani, że Binns śpi (zakładając, oczywiście, że duchy w ogóle sypiają).  
>- Przecież nie zagłodzimy wszystkich i nie zrobimy z Hogwartu szkoły dla duchów – warknęła McGonagall. - Macmillan, zatwierdzam twój pomysł. Masz za zadanie opracować nowy jadłospis. Po feriach zobaczymy jak się przyjmie. Resztę proszę o myślenie nad innymi sposobami pozyskania środków na odbudowę Hogwartu.<p>

**xxx**

_17 czerwca 2000, Hogwart, Szkocja_

- Tfu! - Mały Gryfon o mysich włosach odłożył widelec z grymasem obrzydzenia na twarzy. - Na szczęście jeszcze tylko tydzień i nie trzeba będzie więcej jeść tego paskudztwa.  
>Jego kolega grzebał widelcem w talerzu z miną jasno mówiącą, że pierwej padnie z głodu, niż weźmie to, co ma przed sobą do ust.<br>McGonagall oderwała od nich wzrok i z zaniepokojeniem rozejrzała się po całej Wielkiej Sali. Twarze Gryfonów były ponure i zacięte, Puchoni i Krukoni wyglądali, jakby właśnie wrócili z własnego pogrzebu, a Ślizgoni konferowali o czymś zawzięcie, rzucając na boki spojrzenia, przywodzące na myśl nieświętej pamięci bazyliszka ich szacownego Założyciela. Dyrektorka nadstawiła uszu, wyłapując z szumu rozmów zjadliwy głos Malcolma Baddocka, prefekta Slytherinu, który przekonywał kolegów, że mają dużą szansę uzyskać od szkoły odszkodowanie za głodzenie uczniów, jeśli złożą pozew do Wizengamotu, opierając się na punkcie umowy ze szkołą, mówiącym, że w ramach opłacanego czesnego szkoła ma obowiązek zapewnić uczniom naukę na odpowiednim poziomie, godziwe zakwaterowanie i właściwe wyżywienie. W domyśle – obecne właściwym nie było.  
>McGonagall westchnęła ciężko, patrząc jak Baddock z obrzydzeniem dźga palcem wskazującym spoczywający na jego talerzu flak. Potem podniosła się i, podjąwszy decyzję, klasnęła w dłonie.<br>- A teraz czas na deser!  
>I natychmiast nadziewane baranie żołądki, kiełki ziemniaczane i puree z groszku znikły ze stołów, a w ich miejsce pojawiły się rozmaite ciasta, ciasteczka, wafelki, krówka, lody w różnych smakach i salaterki pełne budyniu i bitej śmietany z owocami. Uczniowie przez chwilę patrzyli na to z niedowierzaniem, jak na sen jaki złoty, a potem rzucili się na jedzenie jak ofiary wielkiego głodu na Ukrainie.<p>

- Czyżby pani skapitulowała, pani dyrektor? - zapytał skonsternowany Ernie Macmillan.  
>- Nie miałam wyboru Ernie – stwierdziła McGonagall. - Sam widzisz, do czego to doprowadziło. Przez te niespełna dwa miesiące, od kiedy wprowadziliśmy nową dietę, praktycznie wszyscy uczniowie mocno stracili na wadze. Niektórym może to i wyszło na zdrowie – tu obrzuciła szybkim spojrzeniem wciąż dość przysadzistą drugoklasistkę, Beatrycze Goyle – ale pani Pomfrey załamuje ręce i zapowiada, że to skończy się jakimś nieszczęściem. Do tego Baddock odgraża się, że poda nas do sądu za działania, które doprowadziły do utraty 10% młodej masy czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii! - dodała dramatycznie.<br>Ernie wybałuszył oczy, a McGonagall ciągnęła z goryczą:  
>- Nie mówiąc o tym, że dostałam już ponad 20 sów od rodziców, zapowiadających, że w przyszłym roku nie poślą dzieci do Hogwartu, jeśli dalej będziemy karmić je w ten sposób. Sam rozumiesz, że nie mogłam postąpić inaczej.<br>- Rozumiem – powiedział Ernie powoli – ale wciąż nie rozumiem, jak można nie lubić wybornych nadziewanych żołądków baranich!

_24 czerwca 2000, Hogwart._

Ostatni powóz, odwożący uczniów na stację w Hogsmeade, zniknął za bramą Hogwartu.  
><em>Na szczęście wrócą we wrześniu<em> – pomyślała obserwująca powozy z okna McGonagall.  
>Skargi na jedzenie ucichły po powrocie do dawnego jadłospisu i Minerwa mogła odetchnąć z ulgą, gdyż wraz z nimi ustały groźby zabrania dzieci ze szkoły. Oznaczało to jednak również, że plan oszczędnościowy diabli wzięli, a pieniędzy w szkatule nie przybywało. W tej sytuacji McGonagall ponownie sięgnęła po różową książeczkę.<p>

„_Aczkolwiek oszczędność jest wielką cnotą i ozdobą prawdziwą każdej gospodyni"_ - pisała Pecunia - „_aby mieć pieniądze, trzeba po pierwsze je zarobić. Albowiem, żeby móc oszczędzać, trzeba mieć co oszczędzać."_

_Dzięki, geniuszu ekonomii_ – pomyślała Minerwa kwaśno. - _Pytanie, jak ma zarobić pieniądze szkoła – i to nie podnosząc czesnego?_

Ernie Macmillan, który pojawił się w jej gabinecie po południu, wydawał się mieć na to odpowiedź.  
>- Wakacje to najlepsza pora na zarabianie pieniędzy – oznajmił radośnie i zatarł ręce. - Mamy cały zamek do dyspozycji i nic z tego, co zrobimy, nie będzie kolidować z zajęciami lekcyjnymi.<br>Następnie wyciągnął z żółtego segregatora plik papierzysk. McGonagall zmarszczyła podejrzliwie brwi.  
>- A cóż to jest?<br>- To – wyjaśnił Ernie, podnosząc gruby arkusz żółtawego pergaminu, opatrzony u dołu zamaszystym podpisem – jest kontrakt na wynajem naszego boiska do quidditcha na letnie treningi drużyny _Harpii z Holyhead_. Ich własny stadion jest obecnie w przebudowie. Udało mi się wynegocjować bardzo korzystną stawkę – dodał z głębokim samozadowoleniem. - Teraz tylko pani dyrektor musi podpisać umowę w imieniu szkoły.  
>McGonagall przeczytała dokładnie umowę, zwłaszcza to, co było napisane drobnym maczkiem.<br>- Nie mam zastrzeżeń – stwierdziła w końcu, składając podpis i odciskając w wosku pieczęć szkoły. - Bardzo dobry pomysł, Ernie, ale to ciągle za mało.  
>- Wiem, pani dyrektor, ale mam jeszcze to. - Tym razem młody człowiek położył na biurku McGonagall cały plik kartek – notatek i szkiców. Kobieta wyłowiła na chybił-trafił jedną z nich.<p>

„_Założenia"_ - przeczytała na głos.  
>„ <em>- częściowe zdjęcie zaklęć antymugolskich,<br>- reżim ruchowy dla portretów,  
>- określenie i zabezpieczenie rejonów niedostępnych,<br>- wiarygodna historia (uwaga na słabe punkty!),  
><em>_- godziny zwiedzania,  
>- ceny biletów (sprawdzić kurs galeona wobec funta brytyjskiego!),<br>- inne (transport, noclegi?, Irytek, inne)."_

- Co to ma znaczyć, Ernie? - wybuchnęła. - Chyba nie chcesz wpuścić do Hogwartu mugoli?

**xxx**

Okazało się, że Ernie chciał. Co więcej, po długiej rozmowie, w której McGonagall wytoczyła ciężkie działa w postaci konsekwencji karnych w przypadku złamania zasad tajności, a zmarszczka między jej brwiami osiągnęła głębokość Wielkiego Kanionu, zdołał ją przekonać do swojego pomysłu.

_31 lipca 2000, Arisaig, Szkocja._

- Pobudka! Kevin! Jessica! Wstawać! Przed nami kolejny piękny dzień. - Dziarski głos pana Henry'ego Pottera rozbrzmiał w niewielkim hotelowym pokoiku.  
>Śpiące na wersalce dzieci jęknęły zgodnie: - Nieee... - i nakryły głowy kołdrami. Żona pana Pottera przeciągnęła się sennie i wymamrotała:<br>- Harry, kochanie, jeszcze chwileczkę. Od tygodnia budzisz nas o świcie i ganiasz po różnych ruinach. Kiedyś trzeba w końcu się wyspać.  
>- Ale musimy korzystać z tego, że mamy dobrą pogodę – zaprotestował natychmiast pan Potter. - W przewodniku pisało, że w Wielkiej Brytanii przeważnie jest mgliście i dżdżysto, a my od tygodnia mamy piękne słoneczko. Dzieciaki, wstawać! - oznajmił stanowczo i zabrał się za ściąganie kołdry z marudzących pociech.<br>- Nie chcę, nie chcę! - krzyczały „pociechy"  
>- Chyba, że pójdziemy do wesołego miasteczka! - zawołał chłopiec.<br>- A potem do McDonalda – pisnęła dziewczynka.  
>- I może na jakieś zakupy, kochanie – zasugerowała delikatnie pani Potter.<br>- I ty, Wirginio, przeciwko mnie? - jęknął pan Potter. - Przyjechaliśmy do Europy, żeby zwiedzać zabytki, a nie chodzić po sklepach!

Pan Henry (dla rodziny i przyjaciół Harry) Potter był mechanikiem samochodowym z niewielkiego miasteczka w Teksasie. Przynajmniej z zawodu. Z zamiłowania bowiem był miłośnikiem wszelakich starożytności, ze szczególnym wskazaniem na średniowieczne zamczyska i związane z nimi legendy. Ponieważ w Stanach Zjednoczonych zamków było jak na lekarstwo, o zamkach średniowiecznych w ogóle nie wspominając, pan Potter, odkąd skończył lat jedenaście, marzył o wycieczce do Europy. Teraz, po trzydziestu latach, w końcu mógł swoje marzenie zrealizować. Szkoda tylko, że jego żona i dzieci za grosz nie podzielały jego entuzjazmu do zwiedzania zamków, starych opactw, ruin tychże, muzeów i innych fascynujących miejsc. Cóż, widać nie można mieć wszystkiego.

- Mam dosyć tego całego _zwiedzania_ – oznajmiła buntowniczo Jessica, jednocześnie usiłując szybkim szczupakiem odzyskać zagrabioną przez ojca kołdrę. - Dzień w dzień to samo. Widzieliśmy już chyba _tysiąc_ zamków. Nuuuda.  
>- Właśnie. I gdzie my w ogóle jesteśmy? Nawet nie ma McDonalda – jęknął Kevin, wyglądając przez okno na niewielkie skupisko domków, tworzące miejscowość, w której nocowali. - To jakieś zupełne zadupie!<br>- Hmm... - pani Potter sięgnęła po plan podróży – jeśli mamy wtorek, to musimy być w... Arisaig - gdziekolwiek by to nie było – dodała, krzywiąc się lekko. - I pomyśleć, że mogliśmy zostać dłużej w Londynie, czy chociażby w Edynburgu. Jakby tam nie było zamków!  
>- Arisaig leży w zachodniej Szkocji – wyjaśnił w dobrej wierze pan Potter. - O, spójrzcie, jest tu, na mapie - wskazał maleńką kropeczkę, niedaleko zachodniego wybrzeża Szkocji. - A dzisiaj będziemy zwiedzać Hogwart, wierną rekonstrukcję zamku z końca dziesiątego wieku, docelowo rozbudowanego w stylu późnego gotyku w wiekach czternastym i piętnastym! - Miny żony i najmłodszych latorośli rodzinny Potterów nie wyrażały ani grama entuzjazmu, okazywanego przez głowę rodziny.<br>- No, co z wami? Wyobraźcie sobie, że jakiś ekscentryczny milioner specjalnie zbudował zamek, w oparciu o stare dokumenty, żeby zrekonstruować siedzibę swoich przodków! Robił to w tajemnicy przez wiele lat i dopiero w tym roku udostępnił zamek do zwiedzania. Ale mamy szczęście, co nie?  
>- A mają tam lody, chipsy i automaty z colą?<br>Pan Potter załamał ręce.

_31 lipca 2000. Hogwart._

Są takie dni, kiedy nie udaje się dosłownie wszystko, co tylko może się nie udać: począwszy od tego, że przy śniadaniu kanapka spada masłem do podłogi, a skończywszy na tym, że pod wieczór niebo wali się na głowę.  
>Gdyby Ernie Macmillan był mugolem, od razu podciągnąłby poranny incydent z kanapką pod działanie Prawa Murphy'ego. Jednak Ernie był czarodziejem czystej krwi i w jego rodzinie od dziewięciu pokoleń nie było żadnego mugola, w związku z czym, podnosząc z podłogi chleb z połową masła (druga połowa została na posadzce), jedynie zaklął szpetnie:<br>- O, kurcze pióro!**  
>Jednak był to dopiero początek kłopotów.<p>

Tego dnia zwiedzających było niewielu i wszystko szło bez zgrzytów, mimo że Irytek odgrażał się, że obleje kolejnych gości atramentem.  
>A później pojawiła się czteroosobowa amerykańska rodzinka...<p>

Ernie czekał, jak zwykle, w sali wejściowej, ubrany w swój odświętny kilt, żółty w czerwoną kratę***, gotów powitać gości, kiedy nagle jedno z dwojga wyglądających na wyjątkowo znudzone dzieciaków, kilkunastoletnia dziewczynka, wydarła się na całe gardło:  
>- Patrzcie, facet w spódnicy! Zboczenieeeec!<br>Ernie gwałtownie poczerwieniał. Podobnie jak tatuś dziewczynki, który rzucił się ją uciszać. Korzystając z okazji, braciszek wrzeszczącej pannicy doskoczył do Erniego z bojowym okrzykiem:  
>- Ciekawe co nosi <span>pod<span> spódnicą? - I nim czarodziej zdążył zaprotestować, zadarł mu kilt do góry.  
>Oczywiście pod kiltem Ernie nie miał nic, w związku z czym do krzyków dziewczynki dołączył wrzask chłopca i jego mamy, a potem, ku zgrozie Erniego, wojownicze pokrzykiwania Sir Cadogana, który, słysząc, że coś się dzieje, przygalopował poprzez szereg wiszących w holu portretów na miejsce incydentu. Na szczęście w ogólnym zamieszaniu mugolska rodzina nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Ernie dyskretnie nakazał mu milczeć i się nie ruszać i, z trudem uspokoiwszy gości, zaczął oprowadzać ich po zamku.<p>

Po pół godzinie miał zdecydowanie dość. Ojciec rodziny okazał się być człowiekiem niezmiernie ciekawskim i wścibskim (gdyby okoliczności były inne, Ernie pewnie podziwiałby jego pasję i znajomość historii) i zamęczał nieszczęsnego „ekscentrycznego milionera" szczegółowymi pytaniami na temat zamku. Młody mistrz eliksirów aż spocił się z wysiłku, usiłując zaspokoić ciekawość gościa, a zarazem nie wygadać się z czymś niepożądanym. Co gorsza, żona i dzieci pana historyka-amatora, najwyraźniej nudząc się jak mopsy, zaczęły dotykać obrazów (żona), zaglądać pod przyłbice zbroi (chłopiec), czy też próbować umknąć w rejony zamku nieprzeznaczone do zwiedzania (dziewczynka). Ernie musiał, pomiędzy wyjaśnianiem panu Potterowi, że oglądany posąg (wyobrażający Emeryka Złego) ma przedstawiać jego przodka, który wyprawiał się z królem Ryszardem Lwie Serce do Ziemi Świętej, a szukaniem wiarygodnego wyjaśnienia, jakim cudem cegły użyte do budowy „rekonstrukcji" mają tak archaiczny wygląd, łapać rozbrykane dzieciaki, odlepiać ze zbroi gumę do żucia i dyskretnie uspokajać mieszkańców portretów, oburzonych pozbawionym szacunku traktowaniem, jakie zafundowała im pani Potter.

- Mamo, ten obraz na mnie łypnął – pisnęła nagle panna Jessica, oskarżycielsko wskazując palcem portret czarownicy we fiołkowej szacie, a następnie nadmuchała wielkiego, różowego balona z gumy do żucia.  
>Trzeba przyznać, że czarownica z portretu (a była to Violet, przyjaciółka Grubej Damy, strażniczki wieży Gryffindoru) stanęła na wysokości zadania i nawet nie mrugnęła, chociaż, gdyby ktoś się dobrze przyjrzał, mógłby dostrzec, że na widok wielkiego różowego czegoś, wyrastającego z ust dziewczynki, jej oczy lekko rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. Niestety, tego samego nie dało się powiedzieć o innych portretach. Czarownica Gwendolina, której konterfekt wisiał tuż obok, jęknęła za zgrozy; Podstepny Protazy Pogromca Potworów umknął na sąsiednie płótno, a w jego własnych ramach pojawił się niezmordowany Sir Cadogan, potrząsając włócznią i rycząc:<br>- Stawaj do walki, różowy potworze!  
>Ernie pobladł jak chusta i zasłonił twarz dłońmi.<br>_Na pomoc!_ – jęknął bezgłośnie.  
>- Ale czad! - zawołało tymczasem nieznośne rodzeństwo. - Monitory LCD zamiast obrazów i interaktywne postacie!<br>- Że co? - wyjąkał biedny mistrz eliksirów.  
>- Niesamowite – wyszeptał pan Potter. - Wygląda, jakby to były prawdziwe obrazy, które się ruszają i mówią. Prawie jak magia.<br>_Jakby? Prawie jak __magia? _– Ernie nie rozumiał, dlaczego mugole nie wrzeszczą jeszcze „To przecież czary!", ale do jego spanikowanego umysłu docierało powoli, że jakoś udało się uniknąć katastrofy.

Wtedy pojawił się Irytek.  
>- Co ja widzę, mugole! A Sir Cadogan z nimi rozmawia. Czemu niby tylko jemu wolno? To niesprawiedliwe! Zaraz się zemszczę – zapowiedział i rzucił kałamarzem w niczego niepodejrzewającą panią Potter. Zielony atrament spłynął jej po twarzy i białym t-shircie z logiem Adidasa. Irytek zarechotał z uciechy:<br>- Zocha z bagien, Zocha z bagien! - zaśpiewał urągliwie.  
>Ernie omal nie dostał zawału serca.<br>_Gdzie u licha podziewa się Krwawy Baron? Miał go pilnować!_  
>Jakby przywołany, duch-rezydent Slytherinu wyłonił się nagle ze ściany, podzwaniając łańcuchami.<br>- Irytkuuu – zaszeptał złowieszczo.  
>- Aaaaa! - wrzasnęła Wirginia Potter.<br>- Ale czad! - krzyknęli Kevin i Jessica.  
>- Hologram? - zapytał niepewnie pan Harry Potter.<br>- Katastrofa – jęknął Ernie Macmillan.

Ale to _jeszcze_ nie była katastrofa. Katastrofa czaiła się tuz za rogiem w postaci Gwenog Jones, która w tym momencie ukazała się u wylotu korytarza, z miotłą w jednej, a różdżką w drugiej ręce, w szacie uwalanej atramentem i z żądzą mordu w oczach.  
><em>Niedobrze...<em> – zdążył pomyśleć Ernie, nim pani kapitan _Harpii z Holyhead_ huknęła:  
>- Gdzie jest ten cholerny poltergeist?<br>- Poltergeista nie można zobaczyć, droga pani – wyjaśnił usłużnie pan Potter – to tylko takie zjawisko energetyczne...  
>- Pani tu jest sprzątaczką? - przerwała nieuprzejmie jego żona, zauważając miotłę w ręce czarownicy. - W takim razie sugeruję, żeby zabrała się pani do roboty!<br>Brwi Gwenog Jones niebezpiecznie powędrowały do góry. Ernie próbował dawać jej jakieś znaki, ale na próżno. Nie na darmo zresztą kapitan _Harpii_ słynęła z paskudnego usposobienia.  
>- Dam ci ja sprzątaczkę, lafiryndo! - syknęła jadowicie i nim pani Potter zdążyła cokolwiek na to odpowiedzieć, potraktowała ją potężnym upiorogackiem. Tym razem cała rodzinka zgodnie wrzasnęła:<br>- Aaaaa!  
><em>Dobrze, że tym razem nie powiedzieli „Ale czad!"<em> – pomyślał tępo Ernie, patrząc na drących się Kevina i Jessicę.  
>Zza załomu korytarza dobiegał śpiew Irytka:<p>

_Nie przez Irytka psoty  
>ma Hogwart kłopoty.<br>Ale dlatego, że matoły  
>wpuściły mugoli do szkoły.<br>Narobili rabanu,  
>pójdą do Azkabanu, hehehehehe.<em>

Gwenog popędziła korytarzem w kierunku, z którego dobiegał śpiew. Mugole dalej krzyczeli.

- _Silencio_! - ryknęła McGonagall, która zjawiła się w końcu, zaalarmowana hałasem. - Ernie, co tu się dzieje – spytała, ogarniając wzrokiem sytuację, począwszy od Gwenog Jones, goniącej z miotłą w ręku za poltergeistem, a skończywszy na czwórce mugoli z ustami otwartymi w niemym krzyku.  
>- Teraz to już <em>prawdziwa katastrofa<em>, pani dyrektor – odparł Ernie.

_Jedną ministerialną kontrolę i cztery _Obliviatusy _później._

Minerwa McGonagall i Ernie Macmillan siedzieli w gabinecie dyrektora Hogwartu, podliczając straty – Ministerstwo nałożyło na nich karę za złamanie zasad tajności. Musieli też zapłacić za interwencję amnezjatora, a na dokładkę otrzymali bezwzględny zakaz wprowadzania mugoli do Hogwartu.  
>- Mogło być gorzej – oznajmiła w końcu McGonagall, zamykając swój ciemnozielony zeszyt z rachunkami. - Mimo wszystko jesteśmy do przodu.<br>- Tak, ale _Harpie_ zerwały kontrakt. Gwenog Jones obraziła się o to, że ta mugolka wzięła ją za sprzątaczkę...  
>- Pfff – prychnęła McGonagall – woda sodowa chyba ciut za bardzo uderzyła jej do głowy. Pamiętam ją jeszcze z czasów, kiedy była uczennicą i musiała na szlabanie czyścić puchary w Izbie Pamięci.<br>- No, tak, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że w ten sposób straciliśmy oba źródła dochodu.  
>- Trudno, Ernie, nic na to nie poradzimy – westchnęła dyrektorka. - Przecież od początku wiedzieliśmy, że cały ten pomysł z udostępnieniem Hogwartu mugolom do zwiedzania był bardzo ryzykowny. - Sięgnęła po różową książeczkę Pecunii Dough i zacytowała:<p>

"_Nigdy nie zarabiaj pieniędzy za wszelką cenę. Pieniądze nie są celem samym w sobie, tylko środkiem umożliwiającym zakup tego, co jest naprawdę potrzebne."_

- Święte słowa.  
>- Tak, pani dyrektor, ale bez pieniędzy nie odbudujemy drugiej wieży.<br>- Na razie możemy zapłacić za odbudowę ostatniego piętra budynku i podstawy wieży, Ernie. Tyle udało nam się zarobić na twoim pomyśle. Myślę, że zaczniemy od piętra – dodała po chwili namysłu.  
>- Profesor Trelawney nie będzie zachwycona – zapowiedział proroczo Ernie.<p>

_2 września 2000, Hogwart._

Rzeczywiście, nie była zachwycona – delikatnie rzecz ujmując. Od kiedy Sybilla Trelawney dowiedziała się, że odbudowa _jej_wieży została odłożona na późniejszy termin, niemal co dzień nachodziła McGonagall w jej gabinecie i narzekała. A teraz, kiedy zaczął się rok szkolny i przekonała się, że musi prowadzić zajęcia w jednej z normalnych klas, zrobiło się jeszcze gorzej.

- Sama rozumiesz, Minerwo, żeby moje trzecie oko miało jasność patrzenia, musi znajdować się _ponad_ zgiełkiem codziennych spraw. Doprawdy, nie rozumiem, czemu...  
>W tym momencie rozległo się głośne pukanie do drzwi. McGonagall szybko skorzystała z okazji:<br>- Wybacz mi, Sybillo, ale jestem umówiona. Możemy dokończyć naszą rozmowę później.  
>Trelawney obrzuciła ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem dwojga normalnych oczu, ale wyszła, rozsiewając za sobą cekiny i zapach sherry, a do gabinetu wkroczył Artur Weasley w towarzystwie niepozornego człowieczka w mugolskim garniturze i z teczką na dokumenty pod pachą. Człowieczek wydał się McGonagall dziwnie znajomy, choć jednocześnie była pewna, że nigdy wcześniej nie widziała go na oczy.<p>

- Arturze?  
>- Witaj, Minerwo, pozwól, że przedstawię ci Urbana Prewetta, kuzyna Molly.<br>_Ach, więc stąd to wrażenie. Podobieństwo rodzinne._  
>- Witam, panie Prewett. Nie wiedziałam, że ktoś z rodziny Molly ocalał. To wielka radość widzieć pana żywego. Czy mogę zapytać, jak udało się panu umknąć śmierciożercom?<br>- Eee... - powiedział elokwentnie pan Prewett.  
>- Hmmm, ten tego, Minerwo, Urban jest... księgowym.<br>- Chcesz powiedzieć, Arturze, że jest mugolem? Przecież wiesz, że Ministerstwo wydało nam zakaz...  
>-Wiem, wiem, ale nikt się o jego wizycie nie dowie – zapewnił szybko pan Weasley – a on może nam pomóc. No, wyjaśnij w czym rzecz. - Szturchnął lekko pana Prewetta, który gapił się z niepokojem na portret Severusa Snape'a. Snape miał na nim wyjątkowo paskudną minę.<br>- Hmm, no więc, chodzi o to, że Artur poinformował mnie o kłopotach finansowych, w których znalazła się Państwa eee... szkoła - zaczął, odrywając wzrok od twarzy Snape'a. - Tak się jakoś zgadaliśmy i pomyślałem, że może rozwiązaniem Państwa problemów byłyby inwestycje na giełdzie. - Pan Prewett przybrał teraz profesjonalny ton, poprawił okulary na nosie i sięgnął do swojej czarnej teczki. - Bardzo wiele spółek będzie w najbliższym czasie debiutować na londyńskiej giełdzie i na ich akcjach będzie można sporo zarobić. No, w ogóle na giełdzie można sporo zarobić, jeśli umie się trafnie przewidywać tendencje rynkowe – dodał tonem jasno wskazującym, że kto jak kto, ale _on_ umie je przewidywać znakomicie. - Pani oczywiście wie, co to jest giełda? - upewnił się, kiedy McGonagall nic nie odpowiadała.  
>- Oczywiście – potwierdziła dyrektorka, wyobrażając sobie targ warzywny, taki, jaki odbywał się co sobotę w Hogsmeade, tyle że zajmujący powierzchnię całego Hogwartu wraz ze szkolnymi błoniami i Zakazanym Lasem.<br>- To znakomicie. Na prośbę Artura pozwoliłem sobie przygotować dla Państwa zestawienie nowych spółek giełdowych, a także zrobić listę „pewniaków", w które można bezpiecznie inwestować, tak, żeby na pewno na tym nie stracić. No, to ja już będę uciekać, nie chcę sprawiać Państwu kłopotów. - Ukłonił się i wyszedł, Artur Weasley za nim.  
>- Arturze – McGonagall zatrzymała go w drzwiach – musiałeś go tu przyprowadzać? Wiesz, co nam za to grozi! Mogłeś sam przekazać mi to wszystko.<br>- Tak, Minerwo, wiem – głos pana Weasleya był pełen skruchy – ale on tak bardzo chciał choć raz zobaczyć Hogwart. Wie pani, jest charłakiem. No i dał mi w podzięce żarówkę energooszczędną – dodał z twarzą rozjaśnioną iście dziecięcym entuzjazmem.  
>McGonagall potrząsnęła głową z pobłażaniem. <em>Tylko Artura można przekupić przy pomocy czegoś takiego.<em>  
>- Dobrze, dobrze, idź już. Dopilnuj, żeby twój gość gdzieś nie zabłądził.<br>- Weźmiesz pod uwagę jego pomysł?  
>- Rozważę to - obiecała, zamykając drzwi.<p>

_15 października 2000, Londyn._

- Naprawdę nie wiem, czy to słuszna koncepcja. - Głos Minerwy McGonagall był, jak zwykle, opanowany, ale w oczach, lustrujących gmach londyńskiej giełdy, czaiło się zwątpienie.  
>Sybilla Trelawney, która po raz pierwszy w życiu znajdowała się w tak dużym skupisku mugoli i była tym wyraźnie przytłoczona, natychmiast się z nią zgodziła:<br>- Mam co do tego złe przeczucia – oznajmiła grobowym tonem, tuląc do kościstej piersi swoją szklaną kulę. - Aaaa! czy to nie Ponurak? - krzyknęła nagle, omal nie upuszczając kuli na trotuar.  
>- Nie, to tylko ten piesek odbija się w kuli – uspokoił ją Ernie Mcmillan, wskazując na niedużego burego kundla, który z wielce zadowoloną miną obsikiwał pobliską latarnię. - Nie ma się czego bać – dodał z większą pewnością siebie, niż naprawdę czuł – przecież pan Weasley wszystko nam objaśnił.<br>- Właśnie – mruknęła McGonagall cicho.  
>- Swoją drogą – Ernie ściszył głos i pochylił się ku niej – czemu nie chciała pani, żeby poszedł z nami?<br>- Arturowi tylko się wydaje, że tak dobrze zna świat mugoli – westchnęła McGonagall. - Poza tym, wolałabym, że nie biegał w kółko, pokrzykując na widok wszystkich mugolskich rzeczy i usiłując dobrać się do tych tam... bezpierników.  
>- Aha.<p>

**xxx**

Od wewnątrz budynek giełdy robił jeszcze bardziej imponujące i przytłaczające wrażenie. W dodatku wszyscy się na nich gapili.  
>- O co chodzi? - zdziwił się Ernie, kiedy jakiś mężczyzna wyminął ich małą grupkę, stukając się palcem w czoło.<br>- To chyba Sybilla - stwierdziła McGonagall, patrząc z zaniepokojeniem na nauczycielkę wróżbiarstwa, która była wprawdzie ubrana po mugolsku, ale dzięki swoim rozpuszczonym, rozczochranym włosom, okropnym okularom i nawiedzonej minie, o ściskanej kurczowo szklanej kuli nie wspominając, i tak sprawiała dziwaczne wrażenie. - Wiesz, Ernie, ty wyglądasz profesjonalnie, może idź przodem, a my z Sybillą zaczekamy chwilkę tutaj - dodała, ciągnąc Trelawney do niewielkiej kawiarni.

Ernie dziarsko ruszył naprzód, poprawiając swoje, specjalnie na tę okazję zakupione, szelki (Artur Weasley nalegał na to, mówiąc, że szelki to nieodzowny element garderoby każdego gracza giełdowego). Szelki były intensywnie żółte i miały stylowe czarne prążki. Ernie nie mógł zrozumieć, czemu jest w dalszym ciągu wytykany palcami.

**xxx**

- No, Sybillo, co widzisz? Co mamy kupować?  
>- Yyyyyy – wyrzęziła profesor Trelawney.<br>To musiało być piekło. Wszędzie tłumy wrzeszczących ludzi (we wściekle czerwonych szelkach), ekrany, migocące cyferki, masa papierów, masa niezrozumiałych nazw i słów. Troje czarodziejów stało, zupełnie oszołomionych, nie wiedząc, co robić.  
>- Sybillo! - ponagliła McGonagall – liczymy na ciebie.<br>_Do czego to doszło_ – dodała w duchu.  
>- W końcu to ty znasz się na przewidywaniu przyszłości, tak, czy nie? Na czym możemy zyskać?<br>- Yhyyy... hyyy... Tak, kupić, kupić – zaskrzeczała w końcu Trelawney. - Sześć – sześć – sześć!  
>- Co? - McGonagall zupełnie zdębiała, ale kiedy uniosła głowę, odczytała na wyświetlaczu powyżej cyfry 999 przy nazwie jakiejś firmy. Trelawney musiała zobaczyć ich lustrzane odbicie w swojej szklanej kuli.<br>- Sybillo! Weź się w garść!  
>Ale Trelawney zatoczyła wkoło błędnym wzrokiem, a potem zakrzyczała strasznym głosem:<br>- Wielki Szejtan! To wszystko wielki Szejtan! - I zemdlała.

- Ernie, idziemy na żywioł - zdecydowała McGonagall z dzikim i zupełnie „nie swoim" błyskiem w oczach, jednocześnie próbując ocucić nieprzytomną profesor wróżbiarstwa. Kątem oka zauważyła, że kilku mężczyzn w mundurach przepycha się w ich stronę. - Naprzód!  
>- Dobra! - Ernie z animuszem strzelił ze swoich żółto-czarnych szelek i nabrał powietrza w płuca:<br>- Kupuję! Sześćset sześćdziesiąt sześć akcji firmy...

_Wkrótce..._

- I żebyście się nam tu więcej nie pałętali, obwiesie! - warknął ochroniarz o gabarytach niedźwiedzia grizzly, wyrzucając Erniego na ulicę. Obok jego dwóch kolegów o podobnym wyglądzie nieco delikatniej „wypraszało" z budynku Minerwę McGonagall i Sybillę Trelawney.

- Chyba nie poszło zbyt dobrze - skonstatował Ernie smętnie. Jedna z jego szelek wlokła się żałośnie po ziemi, a pod okiem młodego czarodzieja pyszniło się okazałe limo. - Dobrze, że chociaż nie straciliśmy zbyt wiele pieniędzy - dodał pocieszająco, przeglądając ocalone przed ochroniarzami papiery.  
>- Co tu właściwie masz? - zainteresowała się McGonagall, oglądając jeden z dokumentów.<br>- Chyba świadectwo zakupu jakichś akcji – stwierdził Ernie niepewnie. - Myślę, że trzeba je jakoś schować, czy coś. Czy pani książeczka nic nie mówi na temat, co się robi z akcjami, których się nie ma jak sprzedać?  
>McGonagall wydobyła zza pazuchy różową książeczkę, z którą się ostatnio prawie nie rozstawała.<br>- Niestety - oznajmiła, przekartkowawszy ją. - Jedyne, co w miarę pasuje do naszej sytuacji to: "_Październik miesiącem oszczędzania"_.  
>- Amen - wymamrotała Trelawney i ponownie straciła przytomność.<p>

_15 grudnia 2000, Hogwart._

I tak się stało. Pozostała połowa października była okresem zaciskania pasa (chociaż, nauczona doświadczeniem, Minerwa nie próbowała więcej forsować w Hogwarcie żadnej diety). Podobnie jak cały listopad i początek grudnia. W szkatule Hogwartu powoli przybywało galeonów, zaoszczędzonych na drobnych sprawach lub zarobionych dzięki mrówczej pracy Neville'a i Erniego w szklarni i pracowni eliksirów. Jednak wciąż było to za mało i za wolno.  
>Minerwa, jak wielokrotnie w ciągu minionego roku, siedziała przy biurku w gabinecie dyrektora nad księgą rachunkową i, również jak wielokrotnie w ciągu minionego roku, dochodziła do wniosku, że tylko cud mógłby pomóc w jej sytuacji. Na chybił trafił otworzyła poradnik Pecunii Dough, chociaż znała go już niemal na pamięć i wiedziała, że nie znajdzie tam recepty na zdobycie kilkuset tysięcy galeonów w ciągu pół miesiąca.<p>

„_Mądra gospodyni skrzętnie chowa rodowe srebra i nie wyprzedaje ich, żeby mieć pieniądze na błahostki. Tylko jeśli sprzedaje je, bo jej dzieci chodzą głodne, czyn taki można usprawiedliwić"_– przeczytała na głos.

- No, głodnym, na szczęście, nikt tu nie chodzi – mruknęła. - A co do rodowych sreber – większość cennej zastawy stołowej sprzedaliśmy w pierwszym roku po wojnie, żeby opłacić najpilniejsze naprawy. Teraz nawet nie mamy za bardzo czego sprzedawać.  
>- Można sprzedać miecz Gryffindora – burknął ze swojego obrazu Fineas Nigellus Black.<br>- Wykluczone.  
>- Niby dlaczego? - zaperzył się były dyrektor. - Pamiątki po pozostałych Założycielach zostały zniszczone; niby dlaczego coś należącego do Gryffindora ma być traktowane ze specjalnymi względami? Nie wspominając o tym, że to Gryfoni zniszczyli pozostałe przedmioty.<br>- Pozostałym pamiątkom nic by się nie stało, gdyby pewien Ślizgon, którego imienia nie będę wymawiać, nie postanowił przerobić ich na horkruksy – odcięła się McGonagall. - A miecza nie sprzedamy, koniec dyskusji. Jakieś inne koncepcje?  
>- Może wycieczki z przewodnikiem po dormitorium Gryfonów? Dziesięć galeonów za dotknięcie łóżka, na którym sypiał Harry Potter, i w które wsiąkał pot Wybrańca – zajadowicił ze swojego portretu Severus Snape.<br>- Zamknij się - warknęła McGonagall.

Drzwi gabinetu uchyliły się i do środka zajrzała wielkoucha postać.  
>- Pani dyrektor, Mrużka przyniosła pani kawę – pisnęła skrzatka, stawiając na biurku McGonagall dzbanek i filiżankę. Mrużka przeprasza, że przeszkodziła.<br>- Nie szkodzi, Mrużko, dziękuję.  
>Kiedy skrzatka wyszła, delikatnie przymykając za sobą drzwi, czarownica ponownie zwróciła się do byłych dyrektorów:<br>- A może któryś z Założycieli zostawił jakieś pieniądze na ciężkie czasy? Albo jakiś skarb?  
>Byli dyrektorzy na portretach potrząsnęli głowami przecząco, tylko Fineas Nigellus dodał:<br>- Ale Salazar Slytherin zostawił Komnatę Tajemnic i bazyliszka.  
>- Ładny mi skarb - prychnęła McGonagall - chociaż, kły i skórę można sprzedać – dodała w zamyśleniu. - Ale to wszystko i tak za mało!<br>- Uspokój się, Minerwo. - Dumbledore uśmiechnął się łagodnie zza swoich okularów połówek. - Zobaczysz, wszystko się jakoś ułoży.  
>- Chciałabym mieć twoją wiarę, Albusie.<br>W oczach Albusa Dumbledore'a pojawiły się wesołe iskierki.  
>- Idą Święta, Minerwo; w Wigilię Bożego Narodzenia potrafią dziać się cuda.<br>- Tak - na twarzy McGonagall pojawił się smutny, zmęczony uśmiech - zwierzęta mówią ludzkim głosem, a aniołki przynoszą w prezencie worki pełne złotych galeonów.  
>- Kto wie, Minerwo, kto wie...<p>

_24 grudnia 2000, Hogwart._

Wielka Sala tradycyjnie udekorowana była girlandami z gałązek świerkowych i ostrokrzewu. Pod ścianami i na podwyższeniu stało kilkanaście wysokich jodeł, obwieszonych bombkami, gwiazdkami, soplami lodu i włosami anielskimi. Z zaczarowanego sklepienia sypały się duże białe płatki śniegu, znikające na wysokości płomieni świec, unoszących się nad wspólnym stołem, przy którym zasiadali nauczyciele i kilkoro uczniów, którzy z jakichś powodów pozostali w Hogwarcie na Święta.

Dzieci, jak to dzieci, cieszyły się ze świąt, jednak nauczyciele nie mieli zbyt radosnych min. Minerwa McGonagall wpatrywała się ponuro w ruchliwy płomień stojącej na stole świecy, wspominając wszystkie nieudane próby zdobycia potrzebnych na odbudowę szkoły funduszy. Za tydzień kończył się rok, a sytuacja wyglądała niemal równie źle, jak na jego początku. Tymczasem dalszej odbudowy nie można już było odwlekać, gdyż część zniszczeń była natury magicznej i jeśli Hogwart nie zostanie szybko przywrócony do dawnego stanu, cały zamek mógłby się rozpaść.  
>W duchu McGonagall pogodziła sie już właściwie z porażką. Teraz musiała tylko zadecydować, czy woli zwrócić się o wsparcie finansowe do Ministerstwa Magii, czy zaciagnąć pożyczkę w Banku Gringotta. Żadna z tych opcji się jej nie podobała, ale nie miała już wyboru. Najważniejszą rzeczą było uratować szkołę, reszta... cóż, będzie musiała się jakoś ułożyć.<p>

Podniosła wzrok, słysząc wybuch śmiechu i jakieś piski.  
>Mała Annie Sanders, Gryfonka z pierwszej klasy, bardzo zdolna uczennica mugolskiego pochodzenia, i jakiś chłopiec ze Slytherinu, chyba też pierwszoroczniak, pociagnęli za końce cukierka-niespodzianki, z którego wyskoczył z tuzin białych myszek. W tej chwili oboje próbowali je łapać, śmiejąc się wesoło i nurkując pod stół.<br>Zatroskany wzrok McGonagall nieco złagodniał, a jednocześnie w miejsce rezygnacji pojawiła się w nim nowa determinacja.  
><em>Tak, najważniejsze to uratować szkołę: żeby rany, jakie zadała nam wojna w końcu się zagoiły. Nie tylko te fizyczne, te inne przede wszystkim. <em>

- Mam jedną! - Annie wyczołgała się spod stołu, trzymając jedną z myszek.  
>- Phi, ja mam trzy! - mały Ślizgon wynurzył się po przeciwnej stronie stołu, z jedną myszką w lewej i dwiema w prawej ręce – ale mogę ci jedną odstąpić – oznajmił wspaniałomyślnie.<br>- Naprawdę? - Buzia dziewczynki rozpromieniła się. - Super, będę mogła dać ją tatusiowi. Pracuje w laboratorium.  
>Chłopiec zamrugał, zdezorientowany.<br>- Zajmuje się transmutacją, tak?  
>- Genetyką, głupku - zachichotała dziewczynka, zachwycona swą przewagą.<br>- ... Nie jestem głupkiem...  
>- Pracuje nad organizmami transgenicznymi. - Kolejne zdezorientowane spojrzenie. - No, żeby móc na przykład wychodować mysz z rogami, albo konia ze skrzydłami, albo...<br>- Mamy skrzydlate konie w domu. Tata obiecał, że jeśli będę mieć dobre oceny, w wakacje będę mógł na nich jeździć i latać. - Przyjrzał się Annie, najwyraźniej nad czymś się zastanawiając. - Może mogłabyś przyjechać i...  
>- Naprawdę? - Dziewczynka z wrażenia wypuściła swoją białą myszkę. - Oj!<br>- Nie martw się, przecież powiedziałem, że dam ci jedną – zapewnił chłopiec rycersko. - Za to – dodał z przebiegłym uśmiechem – mogłabyś pomóc mi z tą transmutacją. No wiesz, jeśli nie będę mieć dość dobrych ocen, żadne z nas sobie nie polata.  
>Tym razem dyrektorka uśmiechnęła się szeroko.<p>

Kilka godzin później McGonagall kończyła patrolować korytarze zamku. W zasadzie, przy tak niewielkiej liczbie osób pozostających w Hogwarcie na Święta, nie miało to większego sensu, ale dyrektorka była osobą bardzo obowiązkową.  
>Na schodach i w korytarzach panowała cisza i ciemność, rozjaśniona jedynie wątłym światełkiem, bijącym z czubka jej różdżki. McGonagall zeszła do sali wejściowej, uznając patrol za zakończony i gotowa udać się do swojej komnaty. Nagle jej uwagę przykuł jakiś szmer. Nie myśląc zbytnio nad tym, co robi, wygasiła światło na końcu różdżki i wstrzymała oddech. Po chwili po ścianie zapełgał odblask świecy, a potem z korytarza prowadzącego do kuchni wyłoniła się procesja skrzatów domowych, zdążających w kierunku Wielkiej Sali. Jedna po drugiej, nieduże istoty o nietoperzych uszach wślizgnęły się do środka. McGonagall nie wytrzymała i, odczekawszy kilka sekund, zdjęta ciekawością, ruszyła za nimi, jak najciszej otwierając i zamykając za sobą ciężkie wrota Sali.<p>

Zatrzymała się w pół drogi do podwyższenia, na którym zazwyczaj stał stół dla nauczycieli, a które obecnie zajmowała największa z choinek, patrząc, jak hogwarckie skrzaty układają pod drzewkiem staranne piramidki z dużych, okrągłych złotych monet.

- Co... co robicie? - spytała lekko drżącym lekko głosem, świadczącym, iż była zupełnie wytrącona z równowagi.

Kilka skrzatów, przestraszonych jej nagłym pojawieniem się, podskoczyło. Inne w pośpiechu kończyły układać monety. W końcu kilka skrzatów wypchnęło do przodu Mrużkę.  
>- Mrużko, czy możesz wytłumaczyć mi...<br>- Mrużka chciała dobrze! - Wystraszona skrzatka nawet nie dała jej dokończyć pytania. - Mrużka usłyszała, jak pani profesor dyrektor mówi o kłopotach, że szkoła nie ma pieniędzy, i Mrużka powiedziała innym skrzatom domowym. Wszystkie skrzaty chciały pomóc!  
>- Rozumiem, ale... skąd... to złoto... Tu jest chyba z... z milion galeonów. Jak?<br>- Skrzaty oszczędzały, Pani profesor dyrektor, pani! Skrzaty nie biorą pieniędzy dla siebie, więc oszczędzały dla szkoły!  
>McGonagall dalej nie rozumiała.<br>- Kiedy Założyciele zbudowali Hogwart – wyjaśnił jeden z najstarszych skrzatów – i przyjęli na służbę pierwsze skrzaty domowe, pani lady Helga Hufflepuff chciała płacić skrzatom domowym, ale skrzaty nie mogły się na to zgodzić, o nie! To byłoby wbrew naturze, to byłaby obraza. Tak powiedzieli nasi przodkowie. Poszli też do pana Slytherina, który rozumiał takie rzeczy, żeby przekonał panią Helgę, że w ten sposób obraża tylko skrzaty domowe. Wtedy pani Helga i lord Salazar ustalili, że co roku będą odkładać po dziesięć galeonów za każdego hogwarckiego skrzata, ale że to będą ich wspólne pieniądze, żeby żaden skrzat z osobna nie obraził się, że pani Helga chce mu płacić. Oczywiście skrzaty nigdy tych pieniędzy nie ruszały, Minerwa McGonagall, pani! - zapewnił szybko. - Aż do teraz. Kiedy Mrużka powiedziała, że szkoła ma kłopoty, skrzaty pomyślały, że po to pani Helga kazała im przechowywać te pieniądze, żeby skrzaty je oddały, jak będzie potrzeba.  
>- Chcecie powiedzieć – zapytała McGonagall słabym głosem – że te dziesięć galeonów co roku... że skrzaty dostawały je też po śmierci Helgi Hufflepuff?<br>- Tak, Minerwa McGonagall, dyrektor, pani! Aż do czasu, kiedy Czarny Pan przejął kontrolę nad Hogwartem. Przez tysiąc dwadzieścia cztery lata. Po dziesięć galeonów za każdego skrzata.  
>Myśli McGonagall pędziły jak szalone. W Hogwarcie było zawsze około stu skrzatów domowych. To dawało...<br>- Czyli tu leży...?  
>- Milion i dwadzieścia tysięcy trzydzieści galeonów, pani profesor dyrektor! Skrzaty przyniosły wszyściutko, co do galeona!<br>McGonagall poczuła, że musi usiąść. _Wieża północna, mury, i jeszcze nowa pracownia eliksirów, i nowa szklarnia... i jeszcze coś zostanie! _  
>- Ale... to są wasze pieniądze. Założciele zostawili je wam.<br>- Jesteśmy skrzatami hogwarckimi, więc to są pieniądze szkoły. My ich nie chcemy. Skrzaty w Hogwarcie nigdy, przenigdy nie pracowały za pieniądze.  
>- Oprócz Zgredka – pisnęła Mrużka, ale nikt jej nie słuchał.<br>- Hogwart to nasz dom i chcemy go ratować. Pani dyrektor profesor musi wziąć te pieniądze, Minerwa McGonagall, pani! - nalegały skrzaty.  
>W końcu McGonagall ustąpiła, czując, że wzruszenie ściska ją za gardło.<br>- Dobrze. I dziekuję wam. Dziękuję z całego serca.  
>Zegar w holu wejściowym zaczął wybijać północ. Zaczęło się Boże Narodzenie.<p>

_Epilog  
>28 grudnia, Hogwart.<em>

Korzystając z krótkich godzin dnia, Minerwa McGonagall kończyła finansowe podsumowanie roku. W końcu z ulgą zamkneła zielony zeszyt. Obok na biurku leżały podpisane kontrakty na wykonanie pozostałych prac przy odbudowie zamku, które miały wystartować zaraz po Nowym Roku. McGonagall zebrała dokumenty i zeszyt i schowała je do szuflady, w której leżała już mała różowa książeczka. Potem zamknęła szufladę i z łagodnym uśmiechem, rzadko oglądanym przez uczniów, wyjrzała na zewnątrz: na okryte śnieżnym puchem błonia i skrzące się czystą bielą góry.

Po chwili w jej polu widzenia pojawił sie jakiś ciemny punkt, z każdą sekundą rosnący i nabierający kształtu. W końcu dyrektorka mogła stwierdzić, iż było to kilka sów, dźwigających jakiś ciężki pakunek. Wstała i otworzyła okno. Sowy wleciały do środka i upuściły paczkę. Rozległo się głośne tąpnięcie. McGonagall z lekkim zaniepokojeniem sięgnęła po dołączony do przesyłki list. Po stemplach sądząc, został nadany na mugolskiej poczcie na tydzień przed Świętami.

„_Spółka Grunnings LTD pragnie życzyć wszystkim swoim akcjonariuszom Wesołych Świąt i Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku. 9 stycznia zapraszamy na walne zgromadzenie akcjonariuszy.  
>Jednocześnie, w ramach dywidendy, pozwalamy sobie przesłać Państwu nasz najnowszy..." <em>

MacGonagall rozerwała opakowanie przesyłki.

- Świder?

KONIEC

**Przypisy:**

-  
>* John Maynard Keynes (1883-1946) – ekonomista brytyjski. Zgodnie z jego koncepcją, państwo powinno prowadzić aktywną politykę gospodarczą, zwłaszcza w czasach kryzysu. By załagodzić jego skutki proponował zwiększać popyt poprzez wpuszczenie większej ilości pieniędzy do obiegu (poprzez zaciąganie kredytów, uruchamianie inwestycji publicznych, lub też zwiększając opodatkowanie oszczędności i zmuszając w ten sposób ludzi do zwiększonej konsumpcji tu i teraz).<p>

** Kur, kurzych piór i innych części drobiu z dawien dawna używano do rzucania prymitywnych uroków czarnomagicznych. W języku pozostał ślad tego w postaci przekleństw typu „O, kurcze pióro", czy „O, kurza stopa". Z czasem większość czarodziejów przerzuciła się całkowicie na zaklęcia i eliksiry i czary z użyciem elementów kury poszły w zapomnienie. Tylko gdzieniegdzie (np. w niektórych sklepach przy Ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu) wciąż jeszcze można natrafić na poradniki dla wiedźm i czarnoksiężników, zawierające zalecenia typu: „Weźmisz czarno kure..."

***Kilt klanu Macmillan  
>_<p> 


End file.
